Haru Yamamoto
Haru Yamamoto is the daughter of Emma Arashi and REDACTED. She is a Demon hybrid in End War Online. Currently, Haru works alongside Hayato Kasai in EWO, and they take bounties on together, occasionally working solo. She's set to appear in REDACTED. Appearance In-game, Haru wears a white dress shirt, a blue duster coat that has a harness worn under it, and dark grey leggings with knee-high leather boots. The leggings have some armor plating attached to it, but placed on certain areas so they won't restrict movement. As far as accessories go, Haru wears black, fingerless, leather gloves, a chain-mail necklace with a blue gem attached to as a pendant, and magazine pouches on either side of her hips. She carries her Slashing Frost Katana in her hand, putting it behind her waist when she needs both hands for something, and her Snowstorm rifle is held on her back. Her Avalanche pistols are held in under-arm holster connected to her harness. IRL, Haru wears the normal uniform for her school, which is a white dress shirt, a black-and-white, frilled skirt, and knee-high socks with black dress shoes. If she's not in her school uniform, then she's wearing a sky blue skirt, a white blouse, and a dark blue, short jean jacket. Her accessories IRL consists of a replica of her in-game necklace, and a silver ring worn on her right middle finger with the engraving "Wild as the waves, deadly as a blizzard" in a blue, cursive-like font. Many note her rather large bust size, and find her all the more attractive for that, as well as her hip and waist size. Her three sizes are 106 cm, 78 cm, and 92 cm. Background Real Life Haru was born to Emma Arashi and her husband, REDACTED. They both lived a happy life, and Haru was a very good and sweet little girl. Every so often, Haru and Hayato would meet each other when their parents went out to talk and catch up with one another. After a while though, they stopped seeing each other outside of school for unknown reasons, so they were each given a RiftGear and a copy of End War to talk more often, though Hayato uses more as an escape from the harsh reality. End War Online Upon joining the game, Haru was given a Demon Hybrid avatar as it best suited Haru. At first, she was a little disappointed by the demon avatar, but found it very fitting after escaping with Hayato from that company and training fighting style. Speaking of which, Haru was trained similarly to Hayato, being trained by various top-level mercenaries and bounty hunters and taking in these techniques to create her own fighting style. While it primarily uses her Slashing Frost katana, her fighting style freely incorporates her Avalanche pistols and using sniping targets with her Snowstorm rifle. Normally, she uses stealth tactics and acts as a sniper, opposing Hayato's rough and defiant nature. Personality Contrasting to Hayato's rebellious nature, Haru is more submissive and calm. Emma's sweet and calm nature dominates Haru's personality, while her father's tough and strategic nature occasionally show up if necessary. Her personality is a very innocent one, though she does know how many things work and hides it all with her rather tempting innocence. Because Haru and Hayato grew up rather close, she did take after his persistent aspects. When it comes to immodest things, Haru tends to shrug it off and play innocent, but she secretly knows about it and would like to try it out for someone some day. In reality, Haru tends to save those immodest things for Hayato, since he's the only person she trusts enough with these types of things, though Hayato tends to be flustered by these acts. Just like her mother, Haru is a really sweet and kind girl, but she is prone to fits of anger if provoked enough. However, that rarely tends to happen, as opposed to Hayato's rather short temper. Since Haru's weapons are more precise and tactical than Hayato, she uses her weapons in quick strikes or firing at known weak points and ending it all quickly and quietly. Her motto is much like a real sniper: one shot, one kill. While usually working solo, Haru will team up with Hayato on certain contracts that require both their power. In those circumstances, Haru will act as support, scouting and taking out enemies from long-distance ranges while Hayato engages up close and personal with his array of melee and ranged weapons. Thus many dub her the Ghost Killer for killing like a spectral entity. If forced into melee combat. Haru isn't hopeless, as she utilizes various Japanese swordplay techniques, such as Iaido, Kendo, Kenjutsu, Iaijutsu, and much more. She will also switch to her Avalanche pistols if necessary, putting the sheathe behind her waist or having it slung in her back, favoring her right hand as her Snowstorm rifle is rotated so it is slung vertically across the center of her back. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Demon Hybrid * Occupation - Mercenary/Bounty Hunter * Main Equipment: ** Slashing Frost ** Avalanche ** Snowstorm Haru's specialty is sniping, to the point where she could wait several days with little to none food for her target, and still hit her mark. However, she is also skilled in a blade, using her Slashing Frost to fight with katana-based techniques that are effective, and Haru isn't afraid to use firearms in combat. Since Slashing Frost is a Soul Catalyst, Haru is able to infuse Anime into it, giving her sword a deadlier edge. Her guns are also capable of Anima Infusion, as they are also Soul Catalysts, but she doesn't use the Anima infusion often. Since Haru was taken by the same company as Hayato, her soul was modified as well, her pistols and sword given to her also. Because Hayato and Haru had their souls modified, they decided to create a Soulcraft unique to them, the Blizzard Soulcraft, meant for cryokinetic combat. However, Hayato was given the means to create more Soulcraft, so he developed six more Soulcraft unique to him. Trivia * Haru was created with the bulk of her profile at 4:20AM PST. * More will be added later. * Haru has an ice motif, where as Hayato doesn't have a specific element relation. Arguably, Hayato could be linked to fire, since he has plenty of fire-themed weapons. * Her name comes from the character Haru Miura from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Her last name comes from Takeshi Yamamoto of the same anime. Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Player Category:Hybrid Player